In human malignances, DNA amplification leading to oncogene activation represents one of the major forms of genomic alterations that plays a causative role in tumorigenesis. The amplified genes may be viewed as primary oncogenic targets in the development of human cancer. The gain-of-function effect of gene amplification makes them ideal therapeutic targets for cancer. Amplification of ch13q34, the region that Cullin 4A (Cul4A) resides in, is amplified in several human cancers, including breast and hepatocellular cancer. The amplification of this region has also been observed in a variety of human cancers including esophageal, gastric, head and neck, bladder, small cell and non-small cell cancers. Since such the amplification involves multiple genes, the identification of the functional target has been difficult. To date, the study on the potential oncogenic role of Cul4A has been limited. Our hypothesis is that Cul4A is the key cancer-causing oncogene in this amplified region. In our preliminary study, we have identified frequent Cul4A amplification and overexpression in malignant pleural mesothelioma cell lines and tumors. Knockdown of Cul4A by shRNA leads to increased p21 protein, and subsequently induces cell cycle arrest and inhibits mesothelioma cell growth. Forced expression of Cul4A decreases p21 protein and promotes cell growth. The molecular genetics of mesothelioma are relatively homogenous, e.g., homozygous deletion of 9p21 (contains the INK4a/ARF locus) was found in more than 70% of mesothelioma tumors[12], thus make mesothelioma an unique model to study the mechanisms of human carcinogenesis. Currently, there is no Cul4A transgenic mouse tumor model available. The following specific aims outline our detailed plan to prove our hypothesis. To determine the role of Cul4A amplification in mesothelioma, we plan to perform additional Cul4A knockdown and overexpression study using more mesothelioma cell lines (Specific Aim 1). To elucidate the potential mechanisms through which Cul4A is a proto-oncogene, we have the detailed plan on the important Cul4A-related cell cycle and genome stability analysis (Specific Aim 2). To evaluate the potential oncogenic role of Cul4A in vivo and mimic the human mesothelioma, we have generated a conditional Cul4A transgenic mouse model and we plan to cross this model with three conditional tumor suppressor knockout models (Specific Aim 3). The specific aims to test our hypothesis: In aim 1, Investigate the role of Cul4A in human mesothelioma cell lines and tissues. We plane to investigate and validate the role of Cul4A in mesothelioma cell lines with amplification in the 13q34 region by knocking-down Cul4A and investigate the effects of enhanced Cul4A expression in normal and mesothelioma cell lines. In addition, we plan to determine the role of Cul4A amplification in large number of mesothelioma tissues; In aim 2, the goal is to investigate the potential mechanisms through which Cul4A plays an oncogenic role. We plan to investigate the mechanisms through which Cul4A regulates cell proliferation and genome stability; In aim 3, we plan to elucidate the role of Cul4A in mesothelioma development using knockout and transgenic mouse models. We have generated a Cul4A transgenic mouse model. We are now ready to use the Cul4A transgenic mice to test our hypothesis that Cul4A is an oncogene.